


A Wicked Idea

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Alice is looking for more than just tea this afternoon.





	A Wicked Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Clothes On

“I’m afraid I have a terribly wicked idea.” Said Alice.

Their friends had already left after tea, normally Alice went with them, but she’d lingered behind with the Hatter who hadn’t quite finished his battenberg.

“Oh? Was it your mind or you muchness that came up with it?” Tarrant lisped softly.

Alice looked very fetching today, in a blue tea length dress with frothy white petticoats peaking out from underneath the hem. He found himself quite and amenable to whatever she had in her head.

“Oh definitely my muchness.” She teased before sliding into his lap.

Tarrant’s hands came up to steady her waist. He hoped his Alice was in the mood she appeared to be. He hadn’t been able to keep his thoughts off her all morning. It was very distracting, but then his Alice was very distracting in general whether she was there or not.

“I keep thinking about you.” She said, slender fingers stroking along the line of his collar. “You. And me.” She leaned in closer and the hatter grinned.

“S’at so, mah bonnie, s’at so.” The brogue sent shivers up her spine. Tarrant’s eyes were already fading into deep violet.

“You and me, and this chair of yours.” She reached back and stole a bit of batternberg from his plate, popping it into her mouth and licking her fingers. “And the tea table.”

“A ver’ wicked idea indeed mah Alice.” Tarrant leant in and left a trail of biting kisses up her neck.

One hand worked it’s way up under her skirt, smoothing over her bare legs until he reached her bloomers.

“Nae stockin’s agin, naughty.” Tarrant breathes the words against her skin and Alice shivered again.

The Hatter kissed her deeply and stood, sweeping everything off the tea table before lifting Alice onto it.

She tugged his lapels, pulling him between her thighs. “Hurry, Tarrant.”

He pushed the skirt of her dress and her petticoats out of the way. His hand shook a little undoing the buttons on his trousers.

Tarrant leant forward, one hand tugging at the slit in her bloomers so he could get to her.

Alice moaned as he pressed forward, finally full. She’d spent the entirety of tea thinking about this. She’d been wet for him for ages.

She locked her legs behind his back and urged him onwards. “More.”

Tarrant smirked. “Ya best hold on tight lass.”

Alice arched her back as he thrust into her in earnest. She loved him when he was like this. She loved him anyways but this was so much more.

Tarrant’s cock rubbed against her perfectly. Each thrust sent pleasure surging through her until Alice was clenching around him and screaming out her release. He followed her after a few short thrusts, stilling deep inside her.

Tarrant’s eyes were still violet, but when he spoke the brogue had gone again. “Please let me know my lovely if you have any more wicked ideas.”


End file.
